


Hero

by shamelessbieber



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Mickey and Ian had a fight and their dog was the only thing keeping them from breaking up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching a video on facebook of huskies and it was cute and this idea just came into my mind im not ashamed

Mickey was close to having a panic attack. His panic attack would've been worse considering Ian isn't around to help him through it. Him and Ian aren't speaking to each other, the argument being Mickey wouldn't tell anyone outside of the Gallagher-Milkovich family that they're dating. When they were walking, Mickey wouldn't hold his hand. It's not that Mickey doesn't want anyone to know - he wants everyone to know Ian Gallagher is his - it's just that he wasn't exactly ready.

Sighing, Mickey calls Mandy and she answers almost immediately. "Hero ran away, Mands. I don't know where she went."

"Jesus, Mickey, this is why I told you not to leave the door open!" Mandy sighs. "Did you go look for her?"

"No, I stayed in and decided to call you for you to tell me that - of course I fucking looked for her." Mickey snaps. He's already on edge because of Ian, and Mandy being a dumb ass didn't help at all. "Fuck, I'm gonna call Ian."

Mandy said something that Mickey didn't hear before he went outside. He hesitated to call Ian because he had a fear on Ian not answering the phone call. 

Ian, on the other hand, was confused. He was staying at the Gallagher house ever since him and Mickey got into that argument. When he heard scratching at the front door, he assumed it was a stray dog but when he opened the door, Hero, Mickey's dog was outside. "Shit, Hero, why are you here? Where's Mickey?" Ian asked as if the dog could actually answer him.

Hero barks and starts walking toward the stairs. "Wait, no, Hero-"

Ian grabs his shoes, following after Hero who started running. Ian ran with his shoes in his hands, just like the old days when he had gotten chased by Karen Jackson's dad. Hero was running at a fast pace, Ian keeping up with her ... _barely_. He didn't notice the path Hero was on, toward his and Mickey's house. "Fuck, Hero, why can't you be a fat dog!"

Just as Hero started to slow down, Ian gripped her collar, then looked up to see Mickey walking down the stairs from his porch. Ian noticed the dry tears on Mickey's face, but Mickey didn't acknowledge Ian. He ran right to Hero and wrapped his arms around the white and black Husky. "She ran away?" Ian questions, finally having a chance to put his shoes on.

"Yeah." Mickey replies. "Fuck, where'd you find her?"

"At my front door." Ian was confused. "She was scratching at the door then started running and we ended up here."

Hero barks, looking up at Ian. Mickey chuckles, "She missed you."

"I missed her too." He bends down, then looks at Mickey. "I missed you too."

"I missed you." Mickey sighs. "I'm fucking sorry for what I said."

"I'm sorry for being dramatic. I understand if you're still iffy about coming out to everyone else." Ian says. Mickey shakes his head.

Before speaking, he sighs. "I hate when people judge me, Ian. With their stupid stares and incoherent words. I acted like it never bothered me before ... When people would call me Southside trash and call me all types of names but it did. Fuck, Ian-"

"It's okay, Mick. I understand." Ian throws his arms around Mickey, kissing his forehead. "If you won't say it, I will."

"Say what?"

"You're insecure of what other people will think." Ian says, expecting Mickey to start yelling and getting defensive but Mickey just sighed. "I was the same way, still am. But not about my sexuality."

Mickey didn't care if they're outside, he kissed his boyfriend, Ian smiling. After a moment, they pulled away. "Wanna go to the movies?"

Ian chuckles. "You askin' me on a date, Milkovich?"

"Fuck it look like, Gallagher?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ian and mickey make me wanna cry


End file.
